


The Tides of Time Cannot Change What had Been Done

by God_Help_Me



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Bill Cipher, Mabel gets called out, bc she should, no comfort, only its just hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Help_Me/pseuds/God_Help_Me
Summary: "“Y’know Shooting Star, I don’t understandwhyyou’re trying to stop me."It was going to work, Bill was going to be defeated. They could have normal lives (as close to normal as theirs could be), so why didn't it?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Bill Cipher & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Tides of Time Cannot Change What had Been Done

“Y’know Shooting Star, I don’t understand _why_ you’re trying to stop me. You are the one who gave me the rift in the first place!” Familiar laughter filled the hall, the other beings in the room stood still, gazing at the girl in a sweater.

It was Dipper who spoke first, his voice was quiet, almost unheard over the echoing cackles of a demon. “Mabel, is he- is he lying? _Please_ , tell me he’s lying.” No response, “Mabel, he’s lying right? C’mon tell me he’s lying! You wouldn’t have given the rift to him, I _know you_ , you would never do that. You’re a caring person-” The boy in the hat cut himself off, the realization only now just dawning on him.

“You would, wouldn’t you.” Dipper’s voice was still soft, but it spoke volumes now that Bill quieted down.

“Right you are, Pine Tree.” The demon strolled over to the circle, quicking the spray can away, “I’ve never lied to you before, now have I? You and I both know I was right, Mabel never gave anything up for you.”

Stan looked towards the yellow-clad demon, “Oi, what are you talkin’ about ya’ cocky bastard. Mabel is one of the most selfless people I know!” Bill only shook his head, smirking at the man.

“Of course you would have low standards, Stanley. But keep in mind that this isn’t about what you deem to be selfless, this is about the truth. And unlike _you, I’m no liar_.”

Stanford looked between the yellow-fetish demon and his twin, saying nothing. He knew what Stanley was like, even if it had been decades since they had been on good terms, the man hadn’t changed a bit.

At this point, Dipper had released the hands he had in his grip, backing away from the circle, moving towards his sister. “Why. What reason could you have had this time, to- to give Bill _exactly_ what he wanted?”

Mabel looked to her counterpart, “you know I wouldn’t do that to you Dippy! I’m your sister, think of everything we’ve been through, do you really think I would do something like that?”

“Face it Mabel,” Pacifica’s voice startled her, “can you name one thing you’ve done for Dipper, One time you haven’t been childish?”

“Oi ya’ spoiled brat, stop talkin’ to my niece like that.” Stan attempted to move towards the blonde, being stopped by a six-fingered hand on his arm.

“That’s enough, Stanley.” Stanford pulled the other back, saying nothing else, still not letting go off the arm in his grip.

Gideon spoke up, “now hold on there just a second, my darlin’ wouldn’t do such a thing! She’s made of puppies and sunshine, the perfect girl.” Mabel made a face, muttering about how it makes it worse if he’s the one defending her.

“Sorry to break it to you hair-do, but Mabel did do that.” A gloved hand flew up, a projection being shown on a wall.

**Mabel was shown leaning on a tree, her knees curled into her chest. “It’s not fair,” she began pulling the neck of her sweater around over her head “I just wish summer could last forever.”**

**“That might be possible,” Blendons voice rang out from among the trees, Mabel didn’t move to remove the sweater from her face.**

**“Sweater down is not accepting incoming calls right now.” No one was shown to be around Mabel, nothing but darkened tree’s and overgrowth.**

**“Mm-M-Mabel, it’s me.” Mabel looked up, pulling the sweater neck down, she looked around the surroundings with a small what?**

**“Who said that?”**

**“I-I-I can help,” Blendon came out from the trees, his attire switched appearances as he messed with his watch, he approached the girl.**

**“The time travel guy?” Her expression shifted, a crease in her eyebrows and a slight downturn of her lips, Dippers’ backpack sat next to her. “What are you doing here?”**

**Blendon looked down at Mabel, his shadow covering her as the last bits of the setting sun shone on his back. “Y-you said you don’t want summer to end, right? D-did I hear that right?” Mabel glanced at the now raised left hand of the time traveler, the other hidden behind his back.**

**“Yeah” Her tone was unsure, with her head turned away from the balding man. “Why are you asking?” Eyes once again darted to the one in a jumpsuit.**

**“Look,” Blendon raised both of his arms out, bent at the elbows with his palms facing upwards, moving towards the brunette “maybe it’s against the rules, but you once did a favor for me so I thought I could help you out.” He moved his left hand behind his back, continuing to speak “It’s called a time bubble, and it prevents time from moving forward.”**

**The man smiled, thin and forced. “Summer in Gravity Falls can last as long as you want it to.” The words were accompanied by a raise of his eyebrows.  
Mabel wiped tears away with her sleeve, sniffling as she stared at the ground, “r-really? But how does it work?” She raised her right hand towards the other, before wrapping them back around her tucked in knees.**

**His arms were no longer hidden, with his hands fiddling with his watch. “I just need you to get a little gizmo for me from your uncle,” a hologram popped up from the watch, showing the rift “s-something small. He won’t even know it’s missing.”**

**“Huh, maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd bag.” Her eyebrows were up-turned, as she rifled through the bag next to her, she moved so she was kneeling. Mabel felt something smooth in the bag, pulling out the glowing glass with a look of wonder in her eyes.**

**“Huh, that’s- odd.” She looked at Blendon, “is this it?”**

**The rift was shown as a reflection in the goggles of Blendon, a bead of sweat running down his face. “Yes, that’s it!” He once again moved towards Mabel with open arms, “just hand it over and I’ll do my thing.”**

**Mabel hesitated, “Unless you’re ready to leave gravity falls?” He asked, an eyebrow rose as part of his lip upturned in a smirk.**

**“Just a little more Summer.” She said, standing to hand the rift to the taller. He took it from her hands, lifting it to his chest.**

**He dropped it with a smile, saying “oops” as if it was a regular glass cup. The glass shattered.**

The group looked towards the girl, a mix of horror and shock laced into their expressions. “ _‘The best person I know’_ my ass, Mabel. You wanted to trap all of us in fucking _time_?” Wendy hadn’t moved from her spot, but her body was tense. 

Stan looked to the ground, avoiding looking anyway near Mabel, he had been wrong about his own niece. The same niece who he had thought was most like him - and maybe she still was. A part of him thought that, if he could’ve had something he desperately wanted he would have made the deal as well. He supposed they were both just selfish like that.

“Pine Tree, you’re so close to just accepting the fact your twin isn’t that good of a person, want more of a push?” Dipper looked towards the demon, not saying anything “I’ll take that as a yes, and Sixer, stop whatever you’re doing.” Chains darted towards Ford, wrapping themselves around his wrists, a gun falling to the ground.

“Dudes, maybe we shouldn’t be fighting at a time like this, we can play the blame game later, but now-” 

“Shut it big guy,” Robbie interrupted, Soos looking towards the edge-lord “Mabel caused this entire shit-show. I don’t think I want to be near her, let alone be forced to save the world with her.”

Fiddleford had begun to back away, his limbs had a slight tremble to them as he looked for any means of escape. Bill’s hand shot out, aimed towards the elder, a light shone briefly as a banner of the man was floating above them all.

“Give it up already, I’ve already won.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so
> 
> y'know that voltron story i was writing? i do
> 
> but then i saw a prompt about this
> 
> so i thought why not procrastinate on the other thing and make this thing instead


End file.
